When Things Burn
by korinthis bloodrose
Summary: In a world where things have been turned on their head... Yugi is a nightclub dancer who catchs Kaiba's eye, but can Kaiba save Yugi from his past?


_Thoughts_

{Memories}

Aria is my creation, just to help you out here are her stats/job description: 6'6" 300lbs. (she's a cyborg what do you expect?!) platinum blonde and a DD cup. She can bench press 15 tons (with a lot of work) She is in espionage aka a spy, thief, assassin, back ally muscle, a hacker, in on black markets and a just plain old trouble maker.

When Things Burn!

Yugi sat by the one big window at the front of the Hellfire night club and waited for his old friend. Kaiba walked into the night club he had heard of and was greeted by a barely dressed full-busted red head. She purred, "Hey there handsome, I'm the owner of this fine establishment. I'm called Madame. So what can the Hellfire do for you?" Kaiba looked around at the dancers that had moved in closer _Hmmmm........ none I really lik..... Who is that?! He is just so beautiful… and that uniform…all leather and so tight it's like a second skin on him, it just begs to be taken off._ Yugi had move from his seat and had come over with a grumble. Kaiba was just about to ask about the exotic dancer, the one with the tri-colored hair, when the door slammed open and the dancer raced towards it. Yugi pounced on his old friend, Aria, knocking her to the ground. The Madame cringed but otherwise didn't react to Aria, who was a rich regular. Kaiba took a step back _this woman she has this aura to her like she doesn't care if she has to kill, it's as if she is death..... Her eyes they're icy blue and cold....... _Aria glanced up at Kaiba and chuckled, "Hey Mister Kaiba, long time no see. You got anything you need my skills for?"

Kaiba asked, "Aria? Is that you? Man! You've changed!" Aria chuckled, "It's good to see you again my friend." Kaiba helped the dancer and Aria up off the floor. Aria glared at her friend when he motioned for her to lead on but made no move to release Yugi. Madame was shocked when Mister Kaiba handed her seventeen one hundred dollar bills and nodded toward the dancer he was holding. She shook her head and chuckled _we don't call Yugi "Heartbreaker" for nothing, rich boy; he'll make you want him and then never speak to you again. Oh well it's your neck. _Yugi turned neon bright red when Kaiba pulled him close and held him against his leanly muscle body. Aria could barely keep from laughing at how plainly and downright possessively Kaiba was holding Yugi, and lead the way to the second floor where the VIPs hung out. She opened the door to one of the private rooms. Yugi was very nervous; Joey had told him of the times when he had been taken to a private room. Even if he found Mister Kaiba attractive, which he did, he just didn't think he could handle being handled by a man again. {"… you're filthy… no one will want you…"}

The silky padded floor was like a cloud under their feet and the piles of huge pillows were very inviting, the floor was a room sized bed. When Kaiba sat down he pulled Yugi down into his lap which earned him a growled, "You can release Yugi now Mister Kaiba. And, of course, what can I do for you?" from Aria. Kaiba settled deeper into the soft silk pillows and absentmindedly toyed with the broken-heart charm that hung from Yugi's belt. Aria flopped down with a huff. Kaiba chuckled, "I need some information on a new competitor … Tristan." Aria smirked, "Consider it done and…" they all heard a knock and looked at the door. With and muttered curse Aria marched over to the door and opened it with a snarled, "Yes?!" The bouncer nearly jumped out of his skin but quickly calmed down as he said, "Miss Ice, we just got a tip-off that the police are coming here. Sorry for interrupting."

"Damn! Alright I'm bailing out the back! See ya later kids!" With that Aria disappeared into the hall leaving them alone together in the room designed for having sex. Yugi was so scared that he unknowingly cuddled close to Kaiba _please anyone but a police officer… anyone but them! _{"Grandpa!" Laughter, "Stupid old man… Trying to stop a cop… come here kid… I won't hurt you much."} "Yugi?" Yugi answered by clinging to Kaiba even harder. Kaiba wondered what made the boy panic like this _his shivering is getting worse…_ He hugged Yugi close and whispered, "Are you cold? I could warm you if you want me to Yugi." Just as Yugi nodded the door opened and Pegasus stepped into the room. Kaiba glared at him and seriously considered flipping him off. "Well Kaiba-boy, never thought I'd live to see the day you would go to a night club in the lower rent district. On top of that you've got the lil heartbreaker… Good luck getting into those tight leather pants, Kaiba-boy, you'll need it."

Kaiba sneered, "I can take care of myself. Now get out." Yugi didn't care who the man was, he was a cop and Yugi wanted him gone. Pegasus left the room with a laugh and a wave. Kaiba was too focused on Yugi to even notice _what is going on? Why is he panicking like this? _Yugi managed to calm down when Kaiba whispered huskily in his ear, "Let me show you a good time. I'll make it worth your while." Kaiba repositioned Yugi so he was straddling his hips, and Yugi grabbed onto his shoulders trying to get out of Kaiba's embrace. This annoyed Kaiba to no end and he asked, "Where do you think you're going?" as he tightened his grip on Yugi's hips causing him to gasp and squeak, "Mister Kaiba… You're… You're hurting me!" Kaiba rolled them over so his weight pinned Yugi right where he wanted him and slowly kissed the smaller male's neck and collarbone while whispering his apologies. Yugi's first reaction was to try to push him away but then… it was if his blood had just caught on fire. If Yugi's whimpering hadn't clued Kaiba in, his squirming and wrapping his legs around Kaiba's hips got the message across.

He smirked as Yugi arched and mewled under him. Just as Kaiba slipped his hand in Yugi's pants and shoved his shirt up so he had access to Yugi's nipples, they suddenly heard, "Ahem! Mister Kaiba, Sir, please release Heartbreaker. It's time for him to go to the cages. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Kaiba could have killed the bouncer with his bare hands. Yugi slid out from under Kaiba and squeezed past the bouncer as he headed for the dance floor. He hurried over to the cage closest to the stage and held it still as his buddy Joey jumped down with a nod of thanks. Suddenly two girls pounced on the blonde and pulled him off somewhere. A bouncer lifted Yugi up into the cage and copped a feel with a smile. Yugi shook his head with a chuckle _the bouncers think 'he isn't with any of the patrons so he's free game.' Oh well._ Kaiba settled down to play poker with two of the VIPs when a blonde dancer came over. One of his opponents pointed at his lap and, before Kaiba could even arch a brow, the blonde crawled into the man's lap.

The man laughed and joked, "Well look at that Gin, looks like lil heartbreaker was eager to dance for us tonight." When the lights illuminated the cage, Yugi looked up to the second floor balcony. Kaiba looked down and Yugi blew him a kiss. Boy was Kaiba shocked when Yugi started dancing. As he spun, danced, bumped, and ground against the pole in his cage, Yugi's eyes never left Kaiba for more than a second. Gin smirked and sneered, "Looks like Heartbreaker has you already eating out of his little hand. Hate to break it to you, but that down there is not something you want to chase. If he doesn't kill you by turning you down, the bouncers will literally put you six feet under. They see that lil dancer as theirs and they don't want anyone else getting in their way. Isn't that right Jin?" Jin answered, while petting his new lap toy, "No one has ever gotten in that boy's pants, he belongs to no one, and the bouncers are almost all shooting for him. It's best to drop any hope you've got of having the boy."

The blonde piped up and said, "You make him sound as if he likes the way things are which is total hogwash. Never been with anyone BULLSHIT! He isn't a virgin, all of us, all the girls, saw the way he moved when he came to get a job, and how he carried himself. We don't know who the monster was but we do know that lil Heartbreaker wasn't willing!!!! The second day he was on the job I saw a cop make a pass at him and he ran. WHEN I FOUND HIM, HE WAS SOBBING AND SO SCARED IT MADE MY HEART ACHE FOR HIM!!!!" By the end of her rant, she was screaming and jumped out of Jin's lap as if she had been burned. Ten minutes had passed before any of the three could even move enough to blink and by then five bouncers had reached their table. Gin and Jin were hauled to their feet by a bouncer on each arm and lead out of the Hellfire.

The last bouncer growled, "All of us…" Kaiba glared at the bouncer "Want to protect him… ether cuz we want him or cuz he is a dear friend. I'm giving you a fair warning my friend, don't hurt Yugi or you'll not live to regret it." Confused Kaiba asked, "Why warn me?" "Cuz… look at the lil guy he hasn't taken his eyes off you this whole time… He is like a lil bro to me and I can tell when he wants something but isn't sure he can have it… Lil Yugi won't make the first move you have to but remember…" Kaiba smiled and nodded which seemed to be what the bouncer wanted to see, since he left Kaiba to enjoy the show. _That guy was right… Yugi is putting this show on for me… just me…_Kaiba was so enthralled by Yugi that he didn't see an evil shadow approaching him.

Tristan sneered, "You'll never have him." Kaiba sneered right back, "How would you know if I will or not?!" His newest rival smugly stated, "He has a thing for cops." Kaiba arched an eyebrow at Tristan _is this guy really that dense? Yugi runs from cops, you idiot, not to them. Try again asshole! _Kaiba turned back to the show his Yugi was putting on and ignored the pompous ass-ed prick. He didn't notice another hour had sped by on hasty wings after Tristan had left unable to get a rise out of him and the cage, that held his sexy lil Yugi, grew dark. On long legs Kaiba strode down to the dance floor and walked towards the cage. When a near-by bouncer reached up to catch and lower Yugi to the ground, Kaiba tensed, and when the same said bouncer pushed Yugi against the wall while kissing him forcefully, Kaiba lost it. Yugi struggled wildly, thrashing his legs and trying to tear his mouth away from the punishing kiss to scream. Within the matter of seconds, Kaiba had yanked Yugi free of the bouncer's grasp and interposed his body between the two when the bouncer made a second attempt to grab Yugi. The bouncer growled, "Stay out of this you rich prick… this isn't any of your concern!"

The shaking hands that gripped the back of his over-coat just made the hate burn brighter in his eyes as Kaiba stared the bastard down until he left. Yugi was shaking and nearly jumped out of his skin when Kaiba hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly. Kaiba asked, "Are you okay?" Yugi nodded and slipped an arm around Kaiba keeping him close as he signed out. Yugi muttered, "So ummmm… I'm off duty… maybe… oh never mind…" Kaiba whispered seductively, "Come home with me?" The blonde from earlier popped up and handed Yugi his over-sized white shirt, that he wore over his uniform in public. As Yugi pulled the shirt on he nodded to Kaiba, which was the bravest thing he had ever done. _I hope I'm ready for this. But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? _When they first started walking down the street together Kaiba was sure he hated that white shirt until he saw a cop look Yugi over but shrug _if it keeps other men away then its fine by me. Of course something tells me he wouldn't mind if I slipped my hand under his shirt tail. _Yugi wrapped his arm around Kaiba's waist, when he figured he could get away with it, and Kaiba wrapped his arm around Yugi's small shoulders. For once, Kaiba was glad he insisted on walking everywhere because it meant he could enjoy just walking with and holding his lil Yugi _well he will be if he walks willingly into my room and oh the things I want to do to him when he gets there… but I'll warn him first it would only be fair_.

With a sad look in his eye, Yugi looked up into the dark starless night sky _Grandpa? Can you hear me? I'm going to try to let the past go… I'm not going to let the past stay my hand this time… _and then he remembered {"Yugi someday you'll find someone who will love you… but don't trust what people say… trust their actions not their words…" "But Grandpa, how will I know?" "You will… now run along to bed."} _I wanted to ask you to explain but that cop killed you the next day and he… _{intense pain… trying to get away…} Yugi shook his head trying to clear the memory from his mind and act as if nothing was wrong, but Kaiba had noticed the shiver that had run through his lil dancer's small body. Worried Kaiba asked, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Sighing Yugi whispered, "I was remembering something my grandpa said…" Kaiba stated, "I wish I could meet him, think maybe you could introduce me to him?" Yugi hung his head and silently started crying, "I can't… he died about four years ago…" "Oh… I'm sorry…" When Yugi's sobs grew louder, he turned from Kaiba and screamed, "Damn him… damn that fucking cop to Hell and back!"

With that his sobs turned gut wrenching and he could barely stand, Kaiba gently turned Yugi into his chest and held him close. He tried to joke, "I can see why don't like cops…" Yugi clung to Kaiba, his last lifeline, and choked out, "That's… only… half… of… it… he…" by now Yugi was crying so hard he couldn't stand, let alone talk. Truly concerned, Kaiba scooped him up into his arms and hurried home. At first Kaiba started to head for the bedroom but settled down in the living room on the sofa with Yugi cradled in his arms. "Hush..." he soothed while gently rubbing Yugi's back, "Now what happened?" Yugi gulped and whispered, "He... grabbed me... and r... raped me... he scratched my back and sides... I still have the scars... he told me I belonged to him... that I was his lil whore... filthy lil whore... that no one but him would ever want me... I blacked out from pain... When I came to I was next to my grandpa... I got up to call for help... anyone... and ... felt his cum and my blood, trickle out of my ass and down my leg... I managed to dial 911 before I passed out again..." Kaiba felt so useless and grumbled, "I can't kill that heartless thing for you as much as I wish I could. I feel so worthless!"

"You're not... you are anything but that... you held me when I needed it the most..." Kaiba nuzzled Yugi's neck and asked, "Do you want to... just join me in my room willingly..." "Okay…" "But once you walk in and accept me... you're mine..." At that Yugi froze_ he wants me to commit ether to him or the past... I can do this... all I've got to do is walk into his room and let him... _As Kaiba placed him on the sofa Yugi started shivering, and when Kaiba started to walk to his room Yugi struggled to his feet and managed to follow. Kaiba left the door slightly open and sat down on his King-sized bed, waiting. Yugi froze again his hand millimeters from the door _come on… don't freeze now… I can do this… _Kaiba's head snapped up when the door slowly opened and Yugi walked over to him none to steadily. "Yugi… please tell me you…" Kaiba knelt in front of Yugi and nuzzled his stomach. Finally able to get over his fears Yugi whisper, "Yes… I'm yours…" As he stood Kaiba pulled Yugi's white shirt off and shelled his over coat.

Lemon Warning {you've been warned!}

Kaiba yanked his shirt off and toed his shoes off as Yugi yanked his boots off but before he could unbuckle his shirt Kaiba pulled him into a kiss. When Kaiba licked Yugi's lower lip, Yugi parted his lips with a moan and Kaiba's tongue darted in. Their tongues dueled for dominance but Yugi yielded to Kaiba's gentle strength. Yugi chuckled when Kaiba fumbled with the closings of his shirt; he swatted Kaiba's hands away and took his shirt off. With Yugi's help undoing the buckle, Kaiba slowly pulled down the tight black leather pants. Yugi's breath came in short pants as Kaiba caressed his legs as he pulled the pants off inch by torturous inch. Of course Kaiba had noticed his lil dancer love had gone commando because his pants were so tight. Kaiba pulled them ever so slowly all the way down to his dancer's delicate ankles. He gently nudged Yugi back so he stepped out of them and left them on the floor. As Kaiba dropped his pants and nudged him back onto the bed Yugi found that it was becoming much harder to breath. His heartbeat was becoming feverous and rapid.

The feeling of Kaiba's lips on his neck and Kaiba's hands tracing patterns over his flesh was making Yugi rock hard. Kaiba noticed he had left a hicky as he kissed and licked his way to one of Yugi's flat nipples, giving it a slow lick before taking it into his mouth to suck on it. With one hand he played with the other nipple and the other hand trailed down to Yugi's cock and brushed it lightly. Yugi groaned as Kaiba teased him and soon he begged, "Please… Kaiba… I need…" Kaiba started to search for the lube in the drawer on the bed-side table. After several tries he found it _there's the lil bugger_. With quick efficiency he coated his fingers and cock. Yugi gasped when Kaiba stuck the first finger in him, he squirmed at the second one, and when Kaiba stuck the third in he arched clear off the bed. Yugi relaxed as much as he could but it hurt a lil _that didn't feel so good Kaiba…_ Kaiba hoped he hadn't hurt Yugi too much, and then he found the one spot that made Yugi moan the hardest.

Unable to hold back any longer Kaiba removed his fingers and slid his cock into lil Yugi. When he was all the way in, Kaiba stilled letting Yugi get use to having a large cock inside of him. Slowly, Kaiba started thrusting into his lil lover hitting Yugi's sweet spot almost every time. As Yugi moaned, Kaiba became wilder. Yugi was drowning in the pleasure when Kaiba's hand wrapped around his cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts, mostly. He screamed when he climaxed in Kaiba's hand and then Kaiba thrust into Yugi one last time and exploded inside of him. With a groan, Kaiba pulled out and flopped over on his side next to his little lover.

{It's over for now}

Kaiba's hands wandered slowly over Yugi's sex-drugged limp body, and Yugi snuggled closer to Kaiba, but how he found the energy to do so he would never know. "Sleep, my little dancer, you need your rest." Was the last thing Yugi heard as he fell fast asleep nestled in his lover's arms, and Kaiba drifted off to sleep as he watched his Yugi sleep safe in his arms. Early in the morning, Yugi slipped from Kaiba's loose grip and left the bed quietly and after pulling his over shirt on he left the room. When the alarm went off, muttering a curse Kaiba rolled over and smacked the blasted alarm clock off the bedside table. Then it dawned on him that the other side of the bed was empty. That royally annoyed him, with a snarl Kaiba tossed the sheets off and snatched his pants off the floor. As he pulled his pants on he noticed Yugi's uniform still scattered on the floor. _Maybe he went for a walk to stretch or maybe…_ Kaiba walked toward the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Mokuba waved as he left the kitchen with two steaming muffins in his hand and a few crumbs on his shirt and after grabbing his books he left for school. _What am I going to do with that boy? Yummy… That smells so good… _Kaiba walked in the kitchen and Yugi handed him a hot cup of coffee before returning to his cooking.

With a chuckle Yugi joked, "Your brother has two hallow legs on him. I still can't believe he ate two batches of muffins by himself, don't you ever feed the boy?" Kaiba chuckled, "It's not that I don't try, It's more of I can barely boil water and he knows it." Sighing Yugi said, "Good thing I can cook well enough, or the poor boy would starve…" "If my nose serves me right … well enough is an understatement…" Kaiba was a little distracted by the fact that Yugi was only wearing his over shirt and when Yugi bent over to put the fresh batch of muffins in the oven, it hiked up reveling creamy white thighs. He sipped his coffee and then slipped a hand under Yugi's shirt, caressing his ass. Yugi swatted Kaiba's wayward hand away and gave him a cute glare. For close to fifteen minutes they continued to play that game, but after the 30th time Kaiba grabbed for Yugi and pulled him flat up against him. "You've been a naughty boy leaving me all alone in our bed… how shall I punish you?"

"How about letting me go, so you can have some breakfast?" _GRRRR logic this early in the morning not fair! _But Kaiba quickly forgot his mock anger when Yugi place a plate of muffins in front of him. As he finished his food, Kaiba yanked Yugi into his lap and kissed him lightly. "If only I didn't have to go to the office… oh well, you'll be here when I get back tonight, right?" Yugi brushed a light kiss across Kaiba's shoulder and whispered, "Of course, who else around here can cook? I wouldn't want you to starve, now would I?" Kaiba chuckled and left the kitchen to go get ready for work. Yugi left to take a walk later in the day. Everything was going fine until…. Rough large hands grabbed him and quickly tied a gag in place while tossing him in the back of a van. _Damn! What the Hell is going on? _Suddenly Yugi hit his head and blacked out. Yugi awoke with a start and found himself chained to a wall, naked.

"You've grown my little whore… I must say you're even prettier than before and maybe you can stay awake this time, my pretty lil whore." Yugi opened his eyes to blackness but he knew the hands that boldly touched him, dominated him. But unlike the last time, Yugi didn't fear those hands, they made him angry and feed a fire of hate. Yugi snarled, "This WHORE doesn't belong to you… He belongs to Kaiba… and prefers his true master's touch to a filthy cop's. So let me go!" Tristan smirked as he yanked the blindfold off Yugi's face and sneered, "I'm not a cop, not anymore. And as much as I loath to tell you but you belong to me and Kaiba is walking right into a death trap… So you, my belligerent little toy, will need another master… and I'm simply taking back what is mine" Yugi bit Tristan when he forced a kiss. But instead of fazing him it just made Tristan laugh as he walked away leaving a defenseless Yugi in a cold damp cell.

When a guard entered, Yugi wasn't sure what to make of the man, whose eyes seemed to piety him, when he wrapped a blanket around Yugi's thin frame and yanked the chain out of the wall, Yugi was about as confused as a person could get. "Get some rest you'll need it… I'm sorry but I can't help you any more then this…" Elsewhere that night… "What do you mean he's gone!!!" Mokuba cringed and whispered, "He wasn't here when I got back from school and I thought he had gone on a walk and…" Kaiba tried to calm himself, just then the doorbell rang and a royally pissed off Aria strode in. She sneered, "Tristan ex-cop, kicked out for conduct unbecoming a cop… a.k.a. raping a young boy and killing the kid's grandfather, and kidnapper. And a man I'm going to crush into a bloody pulp… get in the jeep Mister Kaiba if you want to help me save our little friend…" As Aria spun her braid whipped around and the thick platinum blond braid nearly smacked Mokuba in the face.

Kaiba hurried after her and demanded, "What is going on?!" Aria glared at him as she got in the driver's seat and slammed the door, "Kaiba get in the element be damn f-ing Jeep for the last time." Kaiba knew that ice-cold tone and did he was told but soon asked, "What is going on Aria?" Aria's voice remained cold and icy, which Kaiba knew meant she was very close to going berserk, "That bastard kidnaps Yugi then tries to threaten me into killing you by threatening to do what he did four years ago again… His head is mine end of story!" Kaiba had only seen Aria loose it once and that one time was more than enough, especially where seeing a guy's head crushed between a woman's hands is concerned. Her eyes had darkened all the way to black and right now her eyes were so dark blue they might as well have been black, and that was giving Kaiba shivers _she is so close to the edge but she is still in complete control. Just knowing that the slightest nudge can send her over that edge and into complete madness, is just plain… frightening. Her power, it is intoxicating, and her will to use it is her strength. All the muscles that hide under that skin are enough to move a semi truck fully loaded with metal components, and her mind is quicker than anyone else's that I know of. She is the brawn and the brains._

Aria slammed the brakes and hissed, "Stick close and fallow me… he's so cold… damn! Follow now!" Aria took off and slid into an open basement window. Not wanting to be left behind Kaiba fallowed as best he could, _Give me some credit for keeping up with her… yeash does she forget not everyone is a spy or a cyborg?_ Kaiba slipped on the wet floor and fell with a loud thud and the two of them hoped no one had heard that. Tristan had Yugi brought to him in his chambers and placed on his bed. Too bad Aria had seen the guards and Yugi's state of apparel, her eyes turned pure black as she kicked the bedroom door in and proceed to pummel Tristan. Yugi launched himself into Kaiba's open arms and as he turned to look at the bloody carnage screamed, "Aria stop it! Please Aria STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Aria's deathblow stopped a mire millimeter from Tristan's throat.

An inhumanly ice cold, "Why?" sent shivers down everyone's spine. "I'll spare you're life but in return you will never come near me and mine again! Am I clear?!" Tristan squeaked, "Yes…" before passing out. Kaiba wrapped Yugi up in his coat and carried him to the jeep with a dead silent Aria fallowing behind. She drove them home and left Kaiba and a now sound asleep Yugi with a parting, "I may not be all human anymore but I can still see and feel… what you have Kaiba is something I could never have… for I no longer remember how to love… Yugi has given you his heart for now and for forever… try not to crush it or I'll crush you… cya Kaiba… until we meet again…"

The End


End file.
